


Komahina Fanfic (Don't have a name yet)

by teo0321



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teo0321/pseuds/teo0321
Summary: Enjoy a captivating and sweet story following the lives of Investigator Hinata and Detective Saihara while following the trail of Nagito Komaeda.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Komahina Fanfic (Don't have a name yet)

It all began with a spark!

A bulb after another lit the hallways, the walls, and the pods in the middle of the room. It was the Hope Restoration Program’s mainframe, all the servers and the survivors of the killing game were in hiding at this very spot. It felt kind of important and even Byakuya could not say his snarky remark. _Uh-oh, so this is where the magic happens, huh?_ It was time to finally get them out, they had endured enough, and it was finally over. The huge metal doors screeched and screamed as it opened. There were 15, then there were 5. As sad as it was, there were not a lot of them left, alive at least.

A Future Foundation hacker positioned himself in front of a computer, there was not any time to lose. Impressive people had been all gathered here, to enlighten a brighter future for _those 5_. From technicians, the world’s best neurologists, to the best analysts and statisticians and finally a coroner/paramedic (he was overqualified).

Byakuya took a wooden clipboard from that huge bag of his and started moving his finger up and down the page. Even Kyoko was very confused, what was he doing? _Counting,_ he said. _We cannot take any chances; we must make sure that we do not have an impostor here. We would not want someone to sabotage our little extraction._

The place was very warm, the servers keeping the survivors alive were very resource-heavy and this generated a lot of heat. Not like they needed an AC or something, but still quite warm. The dust did not help, sadly a janitor was not included in the whole Island Package. Synchronized beeps could have been heard from the many monitors; they were displaying the heart rates of the living folk.

_We are ready to begin the extraction procedure_ , said the (white-hat) hacker

_Do it_ , answered the blue-eyed director while adjusting himself and his glasses for the best view in the whole room.

The show had begun. If successful, the Despairs would have a chance to become members of a better world and this was the Future’s Foundation’s main goal. Makoto was as always confident in the procedure of his employer, he stood there smiling, without a care in the world. _Stop grinning like an idiot, you are distracting me_ , said the person trying to look calm, but scared because this whole operation was under his command. _Cool-headed as ever_ , rendered Makoto.

They began to wake them up, one by one, starting with Akane (she asked if a feast was imminent), then proceeding to Kazuichi (he just stood there, admiring the beautiful machinery in this place), then Sonia (she was delighted to meet everyone, Byakuya was kind of awkward with her), Fuyuhiko (he ordered them to let him go, but they put him in handcuffs) and last but certainly not least, the one, the only one left was a very bipolar individual. This person peacefully enjoying another hot minute in his pod was Hajime Hinata. Although his appearance did portray it, he was no longer Izuru Kamukura, and all his besties’ memories were wiped to before their acceptance in the now proclaimed Hope’s Peak Academy.

Everyone was looking at him because he was a risky case. His awakening could also be his doom. The only way to detect any sign of life was his chest, rising and falling back again to a steadily calm rhythm. Everyone gritted their teeth and clenched their stomachs as the system displayed a message in red font. _Pod unstable, reformatting…_ The hacker injected a USB stick in the port of his laptop and a loading bar appeared. It was trying to recover and fix all the damage caused by a very mean-spirited white-bear. The pressure has rising, thrills and chills were being passed around the room like a hot potato.

The bar was approaching the end, a three-digit number was steadily creeping its way to the screen and then it appeared. _The_ _pod has completed recovery, stand back. [other technical info in between…] The pod will now open._

As he was first opening his eyes, the tinted protective glass of his capsule was lifting, and the fog was escaping from the opening, revealing a scary looking and unfamiliar to most portrait. His (extremely) long black hair was falling down his spine, and his eyes were shining in a bright cardinal colour.

_Welcome back_ , said Byakuya while he was looking for confirmation of his spatial awareness and mental state. A nurse shined a flashlight into his eyes and started to move it to see if his eyes would follow. His eyes followed like a cat following a laser beam and this provoked a sigh of relief in the medical staff. (Kazuichi was annoyed that _he_ was getting so much attention.)

What happened, where am I?, responded Hajime while cluelessly looking for the one in charge. Byakuya stepped forward, in a swift and confident motion, while pushing Makoto aside and avoiding Kyoko completely. He put his hand out and shake it as a sign of good riddance. He informed all the staff in the room to leave and start working on the rest of the building while the adults talked. _This is a rescue mission, one to save you from a long-lasting vegetive state_ , he retorted. _However, it is time to go, we are distracting the staff._ (This was the joke of an excuse that he gave, but their location could be compromised any minute.)

Byakuya sped up and started heading towards the exit. _All shall be explained soon after we get to the Future Foundation Headquarters safety, please follow me, and keep in mind that I cannot provide you with information until then._

Hajime could not feel his legs or back but had to get up and hotfoot ahead to catch up to the others. He felt an excruciating pain while forcing himself with all his might out of his mattress. Togami however, had an end goal, and little weak Hajime was not about to sabotage it. He was dashing ahead like a high schooler late for class.

Kyoko and Makoto stood there in the corner of the room, watching this whole scene unfold and were looking sharp in matching custom-made black suits. They looked at each other to express their admiration for _Byakuya’s leadership_ and continued to carry on their duties. Meanwhile, Byakuya, Sonia, Hajime, Akane, Kazuichi and Fuyohiko boarded on a boat in the direction of the Future Foundation’s Headquarters and had a long journey ahead.

###

A couple of hours later, Hajime and the rest of his company had found themselves in a Hope’s Peak Academy classroom. It looked like no students had been here for a while since this place has become the headquarters of the Future Foundation. It felt bleak and still smelled like chalk, dust, and poor ventilation.

The wooden door of the classroom slammed shut as Byakuya entered the room, whatever he was about to say was to be hidden from prying ears. _Sit._ He went in front of the whiteboard and started reciting a well-rehearsed speech. (It did not provide any insight)

One by one, he explained the reason why they were put in the program, it was to recover from the damage that they had suffered and that has put them in a coma. A car crash for Kazuichi, a head injury for Fuyohiko, poisoning for Akane, a failed assassination attempt for Sonia and finally came Hajime’s accident.

_You were in a tragic accident, and your parents found you in an unconscious state and called an ambulance. Upon examination, you were considered brain-dead and—_ explained Byakuya carefully with a calming and confident yet monotone voice while looking him straight in the eyes before being rudely interrupted.

_Are you telling me that I do not remember any of this?! How am I even supposed to believe you? Where are my parents?_ said Hinata while being in a state of anger, shock and sadness mixed at once. He was weeping as if there was no tomorrow because none of this made sense. _How did I (almost) die?_ , he wondered before Togami started talking again.

_As I was saying, your parents have disappeared following your incident and weren’t seen since, you better accept this as quickly as you can because your sorrow won’t benefit you._ Mr. Togami took out a clipboard and started flipping the pages until he reached a page near the end. (He always carries his clipboard around; it is extremely helpful)

_You were selected to be part of the “Hope Restoration Program, and using the advanced science of tomorrow, you were able to be almost completely cured. Unfortunately, a side effect of your treatment is some amnesia._

_It stems from your mind, and it is isolating you from all your memories, leading to the accident. We are not able to disclose any details of it, to protect your mental state and make sure that you do not relapse in a coma._ Byakuya continued and on with an unnecessary sea of details without giving any proper answers. He was just running in circles and confusing Hajime to the point where he had no idea what questions to ask.

_Now that I think about it…I do not even know what I am supposed to think. Why is a normal high schooler like me part such a mess?_ _Why isn’t Byakuya a little bit more emphatic towards us?_ Hajime was utterly lost in his internal monologue, and at this point, the other Ultimates were probably in their inner monologues as well.

Hajime just stood there, feeling sorry for himself, weeping himself out of his existence, and he did not even know why. He was alive and given a second chance, he did not owe any money and was not alone. He had the whole Future Foundation supporting _him_!

Unfortunately, the shock that hit him right home was his parent’s situation. Even if he was not too close to them, he still felt the full package of emotions that came with losing them. He suffered a long six years of his life and missed his entire high school experience all to some incognito accident/whatever they made up to refrain him from asking questions. He wanted to know, more needed to understand what happened, but for the sake of his internal mental sanity and current situation, he needed to put those interrogations on hold and start thinking about his future, more like, tomorrow or even the day after that. Byakuya spoke again.

_Since you probably have no place to go or money to get by, we will accommodate you for the foreseeable future. This comes at a price, just like leaving the nest when you get older, we will prepare you for the real world that exists beyond the HQ, and you will be reintegrated into society. We will give you the proper tools to get by, and then we will kick you out, understood?_ This is how Byakuya’s little presentation had ended. He closed his clipboard and returned it in his bag. Following that, he asked everyone to follow him.

Hajime stood up and felt a lot of vertigo in his head, maybe all this information was becoming too much for him. It had been 16 hours since the beginning of this little adventure and it was just the beginning of a much larger story that he could never have predicted. For now, he followed the others to a common sleeping area where he was given clean sheets and pillows as well as a tablet. However, Hajime quickly learned that the internet signal was completely disabled in the building.

He lied down, on his back and crossed his hands on his stomach. Years of sleeping have caused his muscles to become weak to a point that even walking inside of the building felt tiring. He also had difficulty eating any food because it tasted bland and it did not look good either, however, Byakuya _insisted._ On the next day, the Future Foundation, his new home, has planned a series of presentations and training exercises to begin preparing them for the future that they will soon oversee. For now, however, Hajime just had to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me suggestions on what to improve, since this is my first fanfic. The story has already been written from start to finish (spoiler alert: it is pretty long). Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
